


Virgin Territory

by ussdawntreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, POV Outsider, Stiles is bait, porn doppelgangers, pre-scallisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling <a href="http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=18025#t18025">this prompt</a> on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme: </p><p>Scott is messing around on Stiles' computer when he accidentally opens a folder full of porny photos, gifs and videos...and he's surprised by his taste. It's not that he's not okay with Stiles being into dudes as well as girls (he's not even that surprised by it) but he IS a little taken aback by the way the dudes look...because for every busty redhead in the folder, there's also plenty of very muscular, scruffy dark-haired guys with cheekbones that remind Scott of a certain alpha. He tries to confront Stiles about it but Stiles is so awkward about it that Scott almost believes Stiles hadn't noticed...and that's probably the weirdest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after 3.03 and I write ridiculously slowly, I guess. It's still canon compliant though! Huge thank you to my OB (Original Beta), [hufflepuffia](http://hufflepuffia.tumblr.com), for reading this over before she hopped on a plane to England. Also my BF, who kindly informed me that redheaded porn stars are rare and this was unrealistic. >:(

Sometimes Stiles can be a little … excitable. For example, right now, he’s saying, "Something out there was killing virgins, Scott. Maybe it goes, virgins, warriors, healers and then virgins again! I can't sit around wondering if Voldemort is coming for me next!"

Scott tries placating him. "Ok, dude, we'll figure out what it is and we'll stop it. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?! Are you-"

"Stiles." Scott manages to fake a surprised jump at the same time as Stiles’ genuine jump. "Sorry to interrupt but I need you in the kitchen." The Sheriff leans against the doorframe.

"Yeah, Dad," Stiles says, running a hand through his hair. "Be right there." As the Sheriff walks away, Stiles turns to Scott. "Okay, check the bestiary on my computer for anything on virgin sacrifices. It's under the folder called DABEAST."

Scott nods. "Yeah man, I got this."

He sits on Stiles' computer chair and opens the MacBook. He searches DABE and two folders come up. There is a reason Scott’s not a Mac person and that is because trackpads on Apple stuff are the worst. Naturally, Scott accidentally clicks the folder called DABEST.

A full screen of porn comes up. 

"Whoa, whoa," Scott shrieks, aghast. He slams the laptop closed and races to close the door to Stiles' room. When he turns around, the laptop is just sitting there innocently. Approaching gingerly, he opens it up again.

The porn is still there.

Looking at his best friend's porn is just incredibly weird. As Scott moves the mouse to close the folder, the videos start moving and Scott glimpses a busty redhead. Typical. He's not watching it or anything, but he notices something familiar about her partner. Scott clicks the mute button off and on a few times to make sure the sound is _really_ off and then he opens the video.

If the girl could pass for Lydia if you squint, then the guy is a deadringer for Derek. Heavily muscled, short dark hair, angry eyebrows, and scruffy beard... pretty much Derek. Scott closes the video and opens up a new one. It's the same couple, a different scene. He tries another. Same guy, different redhead. The next one is the redhead and a cute brunette, but Scott doesn't stop to watch it. His friend is having a crisis of sexuality. The next four videos? All feature pornstar!Derek.

He’s ~~watching~~ scanning one where the first redhead is a nurse when Stiles bursts back into the room. “Dude,” Stiles says, when he sees what Scott’s watching, “looking through another man’s porn stash is sacrilege. Also, I am fearing for my _life_ here.”

“Just look,” Scott says, pointing to the guy. “Doesn’t he look familiar to you?”

Stiles smirks. “Yes, Scott, he looks like the frequent partner of the love of my imaginary sex life, Lacey Blaze.”

Scott manages to pause it on an upper body shot of just the guy, which is much harder than you’d think. “That’s all?”

“Yes,” Stiles huffs. “Who do I know who looks like a porn star?”

Obviously, Stiles can’t figure it out for himself and Scott can’t figure out how to break it to him gently. “He looks like Derek!”

“WHAT? No!”

“Yes! Look!”

In no scenario did Scott ever imagine himself watching porn with Stiles to prove a secret attraction to Derek Hale, but here they are, analysing the mannerisms and appearance of a Duke Wood. Instead of researching virgin sacrifice and possibly saving Stiles’ life.

After a few minutes, Stiles flings himself across the room. “Scott, you have ruined porn for me. You have ruined porn and probably my whole life. I was already a pathetic virgin and now I don’t even have porn to console myself, thank you so much.”

Scott isn’t really prepared for this. “Dude - I wasn’t trying to - I mean, if you like, you know, Derek... or people, that’s like, totally cool. You know that right?”

Stiles dramatically throws his arm over his face. “You’re my best friend and of course I knew that. Now can we please go back to finding what might kill me now?”

Scott closes DABEST folder and opens up the bestiary. It’s a long night.

+

When they meet up with Derek the next evening, Stiles is agitated. He flails and rambles and jiggles his leg nonstop. _Be cool_ , Scott tries to tell him telepathically but Stiles just doesn’t get the message. Derek finally says, “What are you _doing_ ” after Stiles knocks over a lamp.

“Sorry,” Stiles says, when it shatters. “I’m sure you loved that lamp. I mean, who doesn’t love lamp? I’m sorry, I’ll buy you a new one.”

Derek just looks at Stiles for a long moment. “It’s fine,” he says finally.

“I’m just a little bit freaked out,” Stiles admits. “Virgins dying left and right? It’s only a matter of time before it comes for me.”

 _TMI_ , Scott screams telepathically. “We’ll protect you,” he says instead.

Derek has a look of consternation on his face. “You smell different,” he tells Stiles.

For confirmation, Stiles immediately turns to Scott. “What? Am I giving off Eau du Virgin now?”

Scott sniffs the air tentatively. Stiles smells a little different, his scent of warmth and friendship is strong, but the scent that makes Stiles smell like Stiles is missing something, but just yesterday he smelled normal. The only thing that’s changed is -

“Oh my god!” Scott says. “You haven’t?”

Stiles groans. “How can I? You _ruined porn_.”

“But -”

“Can we not talk about this now?” Stiles says, looking pointedly at Derek.

“Shit yeah, sorry,” Scott says.

And they concentrate on planning a trap for Lord Voldemort, Virgin Hunter, rather than Stiles’ sexuality.

+

Even with Scott’s werewolf senses, Stiles looks ashen in the moonlight and he’s ominously quiet. They’re on their way back to Scott’s house and even though he’s already got one unexpected houseguest, Scott says, “You wanna stay over tonight? We can hang out with Isaac and watch _Back to the Future_.”

Lips quirking, Stiles says, “Thanks, dude, but I think I’d rather be alone tonight.”

“Are you sure? Is your dad gonna be home?”

“Probably not... he’s been putting in a lot of hours because of the murders.” Stiles pulls up in front of Scott’s place. “Thanks for the offer, man, but I’m just going to go home.”

That would be fine, if Stiles’ heart rate hadn’t been running faster lately. Leaving his friend home alone with alphas and dark druids running around doesn’t make it easy to protect him. Not to mention, he’s sad and pornless nowadays. No, Scott decides, he won’t leave Stiles alone tonight, even as he says, “Sure, see you later,” and gets out.

He goes inside the house and Stiles pulls away. Scott grabs his backpack from his room and Isaac is doing homework on the rug. “I’m going to check on Stiles tonight,” Scott explains, “I’ll be back later.”

“Do you want company?” Isaac offers. “I could use someone to practice vocab with.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Roughly ten minutes later, they’re on top of Stiles’ roof, books open, and keeping an ear open for any weirdness.

The sounds from Stiles’ room are pretty normal. He’s pacing and fidgeting and flipping pages and typing. Maybe researching or maybe doing homework. Isaac and Scott test each other with flashcards quietly, until suddenly the sounds stop. Scott can hear Stiles’ heart, but that’s it, there’s nothing else. Curious, Scott leans over the edge of the roof and peers into Stiles’ window.

Stiles is seated at his computer, chin in hands, watching something on his screen. Scott peers closer at the screen and it’s porn. Duke Wood porn. Scott flings himself back up quickly.

Isaac raises his eyebrows. “Anything interesting happening?”

“Uhhh, no,” Scott says quickly. “Not really. We should probably get going though.”

“Why?” Isaac asks. “Aren’t we supposed to be protecting him?”

Scott winces. “Yeah, but we’re going to be hearing things soon that we don’t ever want to.”

They head back to Scott’s place, after scent-marking a bit. Just in case.

+

The next day, Stiles smells normal again. More like himself. Scott doesn’t say anything, until he gets a call from Derek at lunch. “Hey, Derek,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at Stiles.

Stiles throws a baby carrot at him.

“We’re going to do it tonight,” Derek says, “tell Stiles to get ready.” He hangs up.

“What is it? What’d he say?”

“He asked about you,” Scott says, leering outrageously. Three more baby carrots are thrown, all of which Scott deftly catches in his mouth. “Just kidding, we’re setting up the trap for Voldemort tonight.”

Stiles slumps in his chair. “I’m so not ready for this.”

“Hey,” Scott says, and Stiles looks up. Scott stares into Stiles’ eyes, and says seriously, “If shit hits the fan, Derek will carry you off into the sunset.”

Stiles throws his whole tray at Scott and the entire cafeteria stares.

+

“You’re doing this whole thing wrong,” Isaac tells Scott when he’s getting books from his locker.

“What do you mean?” Scott roots past three old sandwiches to find _The Crucible_.

“I mean that if you’re trying to get Stiles to realize he likes Derek, teasing him about it won’t help.”

Scott slams his locker closed. “I’m not...” he trails off. “What should I do then?”

“About Stiles?” Allison asks, leaning against the lockers on Scott’s other side.

“Almost got me,” Scott tells her, tapping his nose. She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Isaac’s right,” she says, “if you bug him about it, you’re just going to make it worse.”

“What should I do then?” Scott says again.

“We have a plan,” Isaac and Allison say together and it’s not freaky at all.

+

Out in the woods, Scott ties Stiles’ hands loosely to a tree trunk.

“You realize that you’re just making his job easier,” Stiles complains, testing his bonds. He could slip away easily, if he needs to. But he won’t need to, because Scott and Derek and Allison and Isaac and Cora and maybe even Peter will be there to help him.

“You’ll be fine,” Scott says over his shoulder as he walks away. It’s part of the plan, acting disinterested. Scott isn’t sure he’s that good an actor, or if Derek will even buy it, but his job is to be too preoccupied fighting the Darach to help Stiles and leave it to Derek.

It helps that the Darach shows up predictably. He attacks Isaac with fireballs or something from his mystical stick, so Scott tries to get him from behind, but Voldemort is too fucking quick, swinging around to belt Scott across the face, hard enough to send him careening away.

“Uhhh, guys?” Scott hears, “What’s going on? Are we winning? Guys?”

Voldemort starts stalking towards Stiles’ clearing. Scott manages to tackle him this time, and Isaac helps him. They rip into the black cloak ferociously with claws and teeth. There is no flesh, no spurt of blood, and Isaac howls in frustration.

Scott tears back to Stiles and finds Derek fighting the Darach in the clearing. Stiles is still sitting, watching the fight. Derek dodges the fireballs and black witchy things being flung at him and just as Scott is about to join in, he feels the brush of an arrow flying past. Allison scores a direct hit and Voldemort falls to one knee. She shoots again, but this time, a burst of lightning deflects her arrow.

“Sorry, Merida,” Cora says, grinning ferally. She’s holding a mystical stick of her own, poised to attack, claws and teeth out.

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” Allison promises, nocking her bow again. Scott doesn’t hesitate, he rushes Cora, who flings him away easily. He rolls over, just in time to dodge a ball of witchfire. He attacks again, taking a graze from a fireball across the shoulder, but he manages to grab the witchstick. Cora growls in his face, pulling desperately at her staff.

Scott growls back, right in her face, and he feels her heartbeat skitter with fear. He takes advantage of her split-second hesitation, and drives one knee up, breaking the stick in half. Cora screams in rage and throws Scott away, giving Allison a clear shot. She fires three arrows in rapid succession, hitting Cora’s shoulder, stomach, and throat. With her fourth, she takes her time aiming. “Avada Kedavra, bitch,” Allison whispers, releasing the wolfsbane-tipped arrow into Cora’s chest.

Cora howls and collapses on the ground. Derek looks up from his battle with the Darach, distracted, leaving himself open to attack. Scott runs to help, but Stiles gets there first. He punches the Darach across the face.

“Fuck!” Stiles howls, cradling his hand and backing away. Scott uses all his momentum to drop-kick the Darach, sending the mystical stick flying out of its hand. Derek’s attention snaps back to them, claws out, and he jumps on the Darach’s prone form.

Scott gets up and rushes to the staff. He breaks it against his knee and lightning flashes dramatically. “No!” the Darach screeches, the first sound it has made. Its face contorts and its hood falls away. Ms. Blake looks up at Derek, who is poised to strike. 

Derek hesitates. “Why-” he starts to ask. But before he can finish the question, Allison shoots an arrow into her throat. Isaac grabs the splintered wood out of Scott’s hand, runs over, and drives it down, into Ms. Blake’s stomach.

“She’s poison,” Isaac says, looking over his shoulder at Derek. “She turned us all against each other.”

Derek’s claws and fangs retract. He looks empty, defeated, and Scott doesn’t know what to do. Allison hops down from her tree and puts her hand in Scott’s. Isaac backs away from Ms. Blake’s body to stand with them. 

Derek turns and looks at Stiles. “You saved me,” he says carefully. 

Stiles is still cradling his hand, but he manages a smile. “I guess I did,” he says. “You owe me one now.”

Derek scoffs. “After all the times I’ve saved your ass? I don’t think so.” He reaches out but stops when a wet, hacking cough rings through the clearing.

“Cora,” Derek says, running over. She’s managed to pull the arrow from her throat, but it’s not healing.

“Sorry,” she wheezes.

“It’s okay,” Derek says tenderly. He reaches to pull the arrow from her shoulder.

“Don’t. ‘m dying. Thanks to Meri-” she starts to cough again.

“Why?” Derek asks bleakly. “Why would you do this?”

“Thought you didn’t care. You didn’t find me. Jennifer helped me.”

“You wanted revenge?”

“Wouldn’t you?” Cora asks.

Derek has nothing to say to that. 

“Finish it,” Cora says, “take my power.”

“No,” Derek says. “You’re family.”

Cora wheezes a laugh. “No,” she replies, “I’m dead.”

She starts coughing and coughs until she runs out of breath and can’t draw another. Derek kneels next to her for a long time. Isaac kneels next to him, and Scott and Stiles and Allison join them. It’s quiet after the sounds of war, until a howl rises up and echoes through the woods, a howl of loss and mourning and bitter disappointment.

+

So the alpha pack disappears around the time the Sheriff discovers the hooded body of the new English teacher at Beacon Hill High School in the woods, impaled by a wooden stick. The murders have stopped and the town breathes a sigh of relief.

Scott divides his time between Allison and studying and Isaac, who’s still staying with him. Stiles is quiet, which should have been a tip-off on its own and two whole days go by without a text from him before Scott goes over to his house. 

He rings the doorbell. No answer.

It smells a bit like Derek has visited recently. Scott climbs up the trellis outside Stiles’ window and peers in, mindful that it’s broad daylight and there are probably neighbours watching. Stiles isn’t in his room and Scott can hear the shower running. He shrugs and jumps down.

He texts Stiles again and goes home to play Xbox with Isaac.

+

**Allison: _the plan worked. just saw stiles going into derek’s place_**

**Scott: _wat? so are they dating?_**

**Allison: _idk, i just saw them together_**

**Scott: _oh_**

**Allison: _u ok? i can come over in like 15 mins._**

**Scott: _i’m ok. you should come over tho_**

**Allison: _is isaac there?_**

**Scott: _yeah, he just beat my level in Mass Effect_**

**Allison: _k, see you soon_**

Scott looks at Isaac. “So Stiles is probably dating Derek now.”

“Really?” Isaac keeps playing and sounds extremely unimpressed.

“Yeah.” And something in his voice makes Isaac hit pause and look over. “Stiles is my best friend and Derek is kind of …”

“A hot mess?” Isaac supplies.

“Well, yeah. Should I go over and give the best friend speech now, or what?”

Isaac looks slightly bewildered. “What best friend speech?”

“You know, the break-my-friend’s-heart-and-I’ll-break-your-face speech.”

“Oh yes,” Isaac says drily. “That time honoured tradition.”

“So should I go?” Scott jiggles his leg restlessly.

Isaac bites his lip as he considers. “Did Stiles tell you yet?”

“No.”

“I don’t think you get to make the speech until he tells you,” Isaac says. “You gotta wait. Play some more M.E.”

“I can’t,” Scott says, “Allison is coming over.”

“Oh. Okay. Should I leave?” Isaac stands up, slightly panicked and ready to flee into the night.

“I think we’re just hanging out,” Scott says. “We’re taking things slow right now.”

Some of the panic dissipates off Isaac’s face. “All right,” he says, and sits back down. Scott snags the controller away from him, exiting the level Isaac didn’t have a chance to save at. Being alpha is great.

+

**Stiles: _sorry it’s been a while, dude. meet me for curly fries at 5?_**

**Scott: _k_**

+

The best curly fries in town are the Diner, which probably has a real name, but Scott’s never heard it. The Diner is supposed to be one of those 50s style affairs, but now it’s just grungy. The germs are probably why the food’s so delicious.

Stiles is sitting at a table in the window. He waves at Scott as he walks in.

“What’s up?” Scott says, sliding into his seat.

“Already ordered three plates,” Stiles tells him, smugly.

“Nice.”

For a long moment, there’s quiet. Stiles is playing with the salt and pepper shakers, like he can shake the words out of them.

Scott puts him out of his misery. “So you and Derek, huh?”

The beat Stiles’ heart skips in surprise is gratifying and hilarious. “How did you know?”

Scott shrugs, like it wasn’t the endgame of a masterful plan. “It’s a small town. People talk.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, great. Is now the part where you tell me to tell Derek that if he breaks my heart you’ll break him in half?”

“I think I have to tell him myself,” Scott says.

“Great, that’ll go down nicely,” Stiles mutters.

Just then, Charlene, the sole waitress of the Diner, drops three plates of curly fries onto the table. “Enjoy, boys,” she rasps at them.

Stiles immediately stuffs his mouth full of fries, even though they’re too hot.

“Listen, Stiles,” Scott says, “I know Derek is hot, or whatever, but he’s got a lot going on. If you need help or anything, just- well, I’m here for you, okay?”

Stiles tries to smile and a normal mouthful’s worth of half-chewed curly fries fall out of his mouth.

“Cool,” Scott says, and gets to work on his own plateful.

+

**Scott: _you break my friend’s heart and i’ll break you in half_**

**Derek: _aw look at the true alpha trying to be threatening_**

**Stiles: _go away Scott we’re busy_**

**Scott: _> :(_**

****_-fin-_ ** **


End file.
